Zealot
'Zealot's are a type of protoss warrior. Overview ]] Zealots are lower-ranked Templar who have yet to reach the upper levels of the Khala. They form the backbone of the protoss military,Races: Protoss. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-08-07 and have been utilized since before the Discord.(September 25, 2015) Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Reclamation lore video (in English). At least some, if not all Khalai zealots are members of the Zealot Order.Dayton, Cameron. "Cold Symmetry." (March 7, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Cold Symmetry Accessed 2013-03-07. Zealots can operate in platoonsTodd, Hugh. "“Lens of the Void”." (April 25, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Lens of the Void Accessed 2013-04-26. and legions.2014-10-30, Zealot Science. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-11-01 The Tal'darim also employ zealots.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ghosts in the Fog. (in English). July 15, 2015Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Evil Awoken. (in English). July 15, 2015 Training ]] Each zealot is trained for decades in hand-to-hand combat, tactics, pain tolerance and martial discipline. Zealots are taught to hate their enemies with a white hot passion and to hunt them down without mercy.2007-06-28. Zealot. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. Through the path of the Khala, zealots learn to hone their innate battle rage to a fine edge,Zealot. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-11 though they can invoke a near-berserker rage when in battle if need be.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Zealots undergo rigorous training and trials before receiving their power suits. Those that distinguish themselves in battle receive complex leg augmentations that enhance their speed, mobility, and endurance. The shame of the Fall of Aiur drove the zealots to intensify physical training. This includes duels at the end of their training, which appears to have the potential to be shortened.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Tactics ]] All protoss have a degree of psionic power, and zealots use theirs exclusively for battle. Zealots have a limited form of precognition; they may predict enemy movements, strike with deadly accuracy, and dodge attacks. Leg augmentations enhance movement speed; zealots may catch an enemy offguard with brutal charges. After the Brood War, some zealots developed the ability to turn their body into pure energy for a few microseconds; the resulting lighting-fast speed allows them to strike suddenly against an enemy that thinks they are out of range. Zealots are armed with psionic blades channelled through the forearm units of their power suits. The Khalai's refinement of the focussers in these units allow the psi-blades to increase in power as a zealot's rage increases in battle. The blades may tear through armored structures and vehicles.StarCraft: Ghost-Units. Accessed on 2011-02-03 Zealots use their psionic powers, with the aid of cybernetic implants, to surround themselves with plasma shields. The zealots' mastery of their emotions mean they can fight longer, harder, and better than their adversaries. A handful of zealots can easily control an entire colony of lesser species. The protoss population has diminished due to conflict, and great lengths are taken to minimize zealot casualties. A severely injured zealot may be transported off the battlefield upon the moment of defeat, in order to be transformed into a dragoon or an immortal.Karune. 2007-01-22. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 26. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-01-22. Game Unit StarCraft : For StarCraft gameplay information see: Zealot (StarCraft). : For StarCraft in-game quotations see: StarCraft Zealot Quotations. StarCraft: Ghost Zealots appeared as enemies to Nova in StarCraft: Ghost. They appeared identical to their portrayal in StarCraft. StarCraft II : For StarCraft II gameplay information see: Zealot (StarCraft II). : For StarCraft II in-game quotations see: StarCraft II Zealot Quotations. Heroes of the Storm '' zealot]] Zealots appeared in early builds of Heroes of the Storm.2014-05-21, Blizzard set out to make a StarCraft mod, and instead reinvented gaming's most popular genre. Polygon, accessed on 2014-05-22 Known Zealots *Akam *Argus *Bratalix *Darsiris *Edullon *Fenix (later transplanted into a dragoon) *Golarath *Kaldalis *Khastiana (later transplanted into an immortal) *Martul *Minos the Malevolent (mercenary leader) *Ruom (later became infested) *Selendis *Teredal *Thuras *Turavis *Xulata *Zenish (Tal'darim) *Zyrkhan (mercenary leader) Specialists *Aiur zealot *Sentinel zealot (Purifier) *Centurion zealot (Nerazim) *Votary zealot (Tal'darim) Trivia Historically, the term "zealot" means one who is zealous on behalf of God. A zealot bottlecap figure produced by Kotobukiya is available.STARCRAFT 2 KOTOBUKIYA Protoss (Zealot) Bottle Cap Figure Collection Miniature, Amazon.com. Accessed on 2015-08-06 References Category:Protoss occupations Category:StarCraft: Ghost Protoss units Category:Heroes of the Storm